


Después de mañana

by CadiieMustang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Harry Potter, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadiieMustang/pseuds/CadiieMustang
Summary: Era la graduación de Albus y Scorpius. Y aunque Cassy no lo dijera o siquiera insinuara, se sentía nerviosa... porque era la primera vez que sus padres se verían después de siete años.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Cassiopeia

**Author's Note:**

> Premisas para entender este two-shot  
> * Es un universo alterno un tanto diferente al canon.  
> * Existe la magia. Hogwarts no es un internado.  
> * Nunca existió Voldemort.  
> * Aún así, los padres de Harry murieron cuando él era un bebé. Fue criado por quien prefieran.  
> * Lily Luna Potter es más grande en edad que Albus Severus, siendo éste el último hijo del matrimonio de Ginny y Harry.  
> * Sólo disfruten de la lectura, lo hice por el placer de escribir unas cuantas escenas que pasaron y me inspiraron.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK. Rowling. Cassiopeia es un personaje original, hija del Drarry.

**Después de mañana**

**.**

. »« .

Cassy veía a su hermano Scorpius caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación donde estaba, se detenía unos momentos frente al espejo, negaba con su cabeza y decía cosas que él no escuchaba mientras corría nuevamente al armario para sacar más camisas por probarse. Y aunque sabía no debía hacerlo, se reía continuamente al observar todo con la música de fondo que salía de sus auriculares; aunque comprendía la desesperación que emanaban sus acciones.

Era su graduación después de todo.

Después de verlo cambiarse tres veces la corbata y cinco veces la camisa, Scorpius se volteó hacia ella con ojos dudosos.

—Y bien, ¿cómo me veo? —Su sonrisa era nerviosa y transmitía incertidumbre.

Cassy detuvo el reproductor de música y arqueó sus cejas llenas de duda; ciertamente no sabía por qué le preguntaba a ella, era la menos indicada para darle clases de moda, es más, estaban a una hora de irse y ella no se había siquiera duchado. Lily debería de saber más de este tema; en realidad, estaba segura, que Albus estaba más tranquilo en estos momentos.

Papá Draco decía que era la edad de la punzada.

Pero quería ayudar a su hermano… sólo un poco, no quería sonar presuntuosa.

—Está genial, creo —respondió alzando los hombros. En realidad, no sabía si esa camisa blanca como la leche combinaba con la corbata de rayas azules con rojo—. No importa lo que te pongas, tú siempre te ves bien.

Tal vez sus pocas palabras ayudaron a Scorpius, porque suspiró hondo y dejó de intentar cambiarse la ropa para ahora pasar al espejo e intentar peinar su cabello rubio platino.

Cassy se quitó los audífonos y decidió que era buena hora para bañarse; ella sólo era invitada en la fiesta de graduación de Hogwarts de sus hermanos, aún tenía escasos catorce años y al contrario de los protagonistas de la noche, no se sentía presionada por impresionar a alguien.

—Scorpius, Cassy, ¿Ya están listos? Nos vamos en menos de treinta minutos.

Scorpius escuchó la voz de Draco desde la planta baja de la casa donde estaba su padre y continuó arreglándose. Ella, decidió correr a la ducha antes de que su padre perdiera los estribos.

Porque cuando Draco se enojaba, era peor que la directora McGonagall dando una de las famosas reprimendas al famoso Trío de Oro, quienes eran conformados por sus tíos Ron y Hermione y su padre Harry.

A veces extrañaba la presencia de su papá Harry, Albus, James y Lily en casa, pues con su padre podía jugar videojuegos y siempre ganaba; en cambio, con Draco o Scorpius podía llegar a frustrarse ya que pocas veces podía vencerles en una competencia de carreras.

Pero el tiempo había transcurrido demasiado rápido, y ya casi eran siete años que sus padres estaban separados. Aún no entendía lo que había sucedido, y nadie le había querido decir por que sus padres tomaron la decisión de terminar; y ella, como una persona tranquila —pero con tendencias agresivas cuando se alteraba— decidió no cuestionar más.

Poco a poco se fue adaptando al cambio y disfrutaba mucho cuando le tocaba pasar el fin de semana con Harry. Scorpius venía algunas veces con él —aunque él era hijo del primer matrimonio de su papá Draco con una mujer llamada Astoria— ya que le gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con Albus, quien a través de los años, se volvió su mejor amigo; además, su papá _GoldenBoy_ —como le apodaban sus hermanos y él por toda su historia tan afortunada y cuestionable— le quería mucho y solían pasar vacaciones junto con sus hermanos James, Lily y Albus.

Y aun cuando sus padres llevaban bastante tiempo separados, tenían contacto telefónico debido a que Scorpius y Albus estudiaron en la misma escuela, y James y Lily frecuentaban constantemente a Draco cuando necesitaban un consejo. Y su padre, los apreciaba demasiado, invitándoles frecuentemente a tomar el té —claro, aún cuando podría haber comido pizza sin plato, debía respetar la hora de tomar un té como el buen británico de abolengo que era—.

Cerró la llave de la ducha, dejando con ello de lado todos los pensamientos respectos a ella y a su familia. Hoy era una noche de fiesta y estaba decidida a acompañar a sus hermanos en la graduación de su último año escolar antes de ir a la universidad.

Tal vez se pondría un traje con unos tirantes y zapatillas, dejando libre su larga cabellera negra a la vista, presumiendo como los buenos genes de su padre Draco lograron domar la herencia de la cabellera rebelde de su padre Harry; tampoco dejaría de lado sus audífonos, esos le harían compañía para no aburrirse tanto.

Y con un movimiento de varita, se vistió rápidamente para no enfrentarse a la ira de Draco.

.

.

Llegar al lugar donde sería la fiesta fue un caos, pues encontraron lugar de estacionamiento hasta cinco cuadras después —Draco aprendió a manejar un coche muggle cuando su primera esposa, Astoria, estaba embarazada de Scorpius y ya no podía aparecerse; sobra decir que le gustó hacerlo—. Después de escuchar los improperios que decía Draco debido a la falta de organización y caminar todo el trayecto hasta la entrada, ambos hijos estuvieron agradecidos al ver que habían llegado temprano y la fila que había de ingreso no era larga como habían pensado.

—Bienvenidos. —Una mujer les dio la bienvenida muy amablemente. Todos los presentes casi podían asegurar que su hermano Scorpius se enamoró a primera vista—. Me permiten sus entradas por favor.

Draco sacó de su gabardina los boletos y los entregó a la recepción, quien buscaba en unas listas los nombres que en ellos aparecían. Cassy recordó que, en semanas anteriores, su padre olvidaba enviar dinero con Scorpius para comprar los boletos de la fiesta; y un día de tantos, Albus apareció en la puerta de su casa entregándole a ella la invitación con las tres entradas para ellos.

«Papá Harry me mandó a entregarlos, recién los compró para todos» dijo Albus permaneciendo aún en el marco de la puerta, Cassy recordaba ver a Lily saludando desde el asiento del piloto del auto convertible clásico de Harry. «Son tres para ustedes, sólo faltarían los de Pansy y Blaise»

Poco después, Draco se enteró que Harry fue quien les había dado los boletos, y aunque en un principio se obsesionó con devolverle el dinero, tanto Scorpius como ella le hicieron comprender que Harry lo hizo porque los ama por ser sus hijos. Draco sólo decidió regresarle una llamada telefónica y le agradeció por el gesto dulce que hizo.

—Señor Malfoy y… Cas… Cassio…

—Cassiopeia. — Completó su nombre. Ya con catorce años, estaba acostumbrada a que era difícil pronunciar el nombre que le habían dado sus padres —benditas tradiciones familiares—, y por ello la familia cercana se refería a él como _Cassy_.

—Pasen por este lado. —Señaló una mesa a su izquierda—. Y Scorpius, irá a la mesa que está atrás de ustedes.

Se separaron y fueron a que se les colocara unas pulseras distintivas a cada uno. A Scorpius, por ser el graduado, fue una de color dorado, y a su papá Draco y a ella una plateada; su hermano pasaría a la zona VIP, donde estarían sólo los graduados y ellos irían a la zona de invitados.

Al menos el color de la pulsera combinaba con su collar.

—Scor, aquí nos separamos. —Draco colocó su mano en el hombro de su hermano y sonrió—. Recuerda, si vas a beber, mándame un mensaje para esperarte y no llegues al grado de embriagarte…

—Papá, lo sé —dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa afable—. Además, si soy tu hijo, debo tener mucha tolerancia al alcohol. Ve a sentarte con la tía Pansy y Blaise.

—De acuerdo, disfruta mucho tu noche. Cassy, ¿le dirás algo a tu hermano?

Cassy vio un momento a Scorpius y alzó sus hombros.

—Si bebes mucho, me dices mañana qué se siente tener resaca.

—Si, seguro te digo mañana.

Scorpius caminó por un pasillo largo que le llevaría a la entrada de la zona VIP, y ellos fueron por el lado contrario.

.

.

Cassy se sentía bastante extraña en ese ambiente. Ella no era de asistir a muchas fiestas, y menos a estas que parecían sacadas de una película americana de adolescentes. Del techo, caían telas de colores fluorescentes, los pasillos y esquinas estaban adornados con luces de colores tan vivos y chillantes, que sentía derretir sus ojos lentamente. Y como cualquier otra fiesta, había globos de todos los tamaños posibles, decorando todo el salón, al igual que adornos alusivos a una graduación.

Sin mencionar, claro, como techo estaba encantado y parecía el cielo nocturno repleto de muchas estrellas brillantes.

Draco iba delante de ella buscando la mesa que les había tocado en el croquis que les dio Albus unas semanas antes. Al llegar, vieron que ya estaban sentados y muy acaramelados Pansy y Blaise, junto a ellos se encontraban James y Lily, quienes estaban viendo sus teléfonos celulares.

Y a dos sillas de ellos, estaba su papá Harry; portaba un traje que, aunque sencillo, en una persona como él —con un cuerpo atlético por su trabajo de Auror—, lucía como a un modelo de revista. Claro, sin contar con la barba que acentuaba su madurez y la cual era la perdición de varias de sus compañeras.

Aunque quería correr a abrazarle, eso rompería con su imagen de adolescente que le importa poco el mundo a su alrededor y no podía permitir eso. Sólo se acercó cautelosa, hasta estar cerca de él y no tuvo que esperar mucho para sentir los brazos de su padre envolviendo su cuerpo en una caricia confortable.

—¿Cómo estás Cassy? —Harry la mantuvo cerca de él. Y no había mejor sensación en ese mundo que sentir las muestras de afecto de su familia.

—Bien, los finales fueron fáciles, aun cuando todo mi curso se quejaba de lo contrario —dijo alzando sus hombros, queriendo restar importancia a que realmente estaba disfrutando ese momento.

—Eres hija de Draco después de todo… él fue uno de los mejores de toda nuestra generación —dijo y Cassy no pudo ver la expresión que puso en ese momento debido al abrazo.

—Hola, Potter.

La voz de Draco les interrumpió ligeramente, y su papá Harry se separó de ella inmediatamente, dejándole ver un espectáculo de lo más grato. Ambos se miraban dubitativos, ansiosos e inquietos —su padre Draco estuvo cepillando su largo cabello durante toda la mañana para que se viera lo más brilloso, y lo peinó de una coleta para que fuera lo más elegante posible—.

Por el rostro de sus padres pasaban diversas emociones, desde la expresión de sorpresa hasta la de una melancolía; Cassy sólo observaba —como el resto de los presentes—, y no sabía qué hacer para romper esa ligera incomodidad que crecía desde lo profundo de su corazón.

—Hola Draco, es bueno verte por acá. —Harry estiraba y retraía su mano en intervalos, tal vez dudando de lo que tenía qué hacer.

—A mí también me da gusto verte —dijo Draco, quien movía sus pies y no sabía si acercarse un paso más.

Cassy rio en su mente. Pocas veces podía ver como sus dos padres perdían su semblante y pasaban a ser un manojo de nervios; justo como estaba sucediendo en ese momento. De alguna forma, los comprendía, es decir, sus padres tenían tres años sin verse frente a frente; desde que James aprendió a manejar, Harry dejó de ir a su casa por ella y mandaba a su hijo mayor en su lugar.

Durante un tiempo, ella pensó que era porque ya no quería saber nada de su papá Draco, y sinceramente, estuvo bastante molesta con él por eso —que le hubiese llevado al concierto de su banda favorita no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el hecho de volver a acceder a salir con él—; pero los veía ahí, inquietos y con vergüenza, con intención de decir más cosas, y, sin embargo, las callaban.

Parecían un par de adolescentes… pero no como ella, eran como los que tenía por compañeros de escuela; llenos de hormonas y cambios de humor.

Suspiró hondo para hacerse notar entre ellos, pero parecía que ni su presencia ayudaba a sacarlos de ese trance.

—Papá Draco, qué gusto verte. —Lily, quien había leído que esa escena necesitaba detenerse, fue la valiente para interrumpir la extraña, pero increíble conexión que tenían. Se acercó hasta llegar a Draco y le abrazó.

—Lily, ¿Cuándo regresaste? —Preguntó Draco aún confundido, y por momentos, todos observaban que continuaba mirando a Harry.

—Hace unos días, en realidad, no creí que llegaría para la graduación de Albus y Scorpius. Pero afortunadamente, terminé con los trabajos finales a tiempo —respondió haciéndole un lugar entre ella y James.

—La Potter más inteligente sin duda alguna —dijo Draco con una sonrisa mordaz.

—Yo te doy la razón, Draco. —James alzó su vaso de brandy y bebió un sorbo.

—¿Hola? Sigo aquí. —Cassy intentó poner su mejor rostro celoso, aunque ya sabía la respuesta que tenía Draco.

—Tú eres Malfoy-Potter, Cassiopeia. Dale algo de crédito a Potter por favor.

—Am, ¿gracias? —Harry estaba evidentemente confundido al no saber si era un cumplido o no.

Todos rieron después de eso. Pansy y Blaise saludaron a Draco y comenzaron a platicar de como estaban recordando su graduación hace más de veinte años. Cassy se sentó junto a Harry, quien le quitó uno de sus audífonos para poder escuchar con ella y puso el reproductor aleatorio en las canciones que le gustaban a ellos dos.

Esos momentos entre padre e hija, eran invaluables para ella. Algunas veces, sentía muchos celos de su hermano Scorpius, pues ha logrado compartir mucho más tiempo con su papá Harry que ella misma, y se sentía muy mal por ello eventualmente, pues después de la muerte de la primera esposa de Draco, Astoria, Scorpius adoptó a Harry como una segunda figura de autoridad. Sus hermanos le contaban que, la mayoría de los adultos que conocían, consideraban a sus padres como uno de los mejores matrimonios en la vida; ambos adoptaban los roles maternos y paternos, ejercían con todos el mismo amor y dedicación.

—¿Vendrá tío Ron y Hermione? —Preguntó antes de que iniciara la otra canción.

—Claro, también es graduación de Rose después de todo. Aunque estarán en otra mesa con los padres de Hermione —respondió Harry eligiendo la siguiente canción.

—¿Y los abuelos? 

—Arthur llegará pronto, y Molly está de viaje en Rumania para ver a Charlie, al parecer contrajo viruela y ya sabes cómo se pone tu abuela.

—¿Y Ginny? —Cassy volvió a preguntar, sintiendo ligera incomodidad al mencionar a la primera esposa de su padre Harry.

—Ginevra… está en concentración con su equipo de futbol —contestó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero ella y Albus hablaron hoy en la mañana. Albus está bien, de verdad, adora a Ginny, pero sinceramente, estaba más preocupado de verse bien para…

La risa de Draco interrumpió a Harry, la cual no solían escuchar muy frecuente, al menos no a esos decibeles. Cassy volteó a ver a su padre y reía por cosas que platicaba con Pansy y Blaise, tal vez recordando algunas de las aventuras que vivieron; ella se sentía muy feliz por su padre, verlo de esa forma, tan suelto, era liberador. Regresó su mirada a su padre Harry y lo que vio la conmovió demasiado; Harry tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, casi podía pasar desapercibida, de no ser por el hoyuelo que se formaba en la mejilla derecha, como si intentara reprimirse de hacer ese dulce gesto.

Y fue ahí donde nuevamente surgió la duda que nadie quería responderle… aunque si lo pensaba mejor, no le había preguntado a la persona correcta.

—¿Por qué papá y tú se separaron?

—¿Eh? —La mirada de Harry se posó en ella y lucía desconcertado.

—Es evidente que no fue por falta de amor —continuó sin repetir la pregunta—. Incluso ninguno de los dos ha firmado los papeles de divorcio, es más, dudo que existan esos papeles. Entonces, me lleva a pensar que fue algo más importante…

—¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho Draco? —Preguntó con rostro serio.

—Lo mismo que tú, y mis hermanos. Nada.

Harry suspiró, y su rostro pasó de ser serio, a estar laxo y Cassy podía jurar que vio como sus ojos tomaron un brillo muy especial.

—Bueno, yo amo a tu padre mucho más que a nada en el mundo, pero algunas veces el amor no es suficiente para hacer funcionar un matrimonio. —Harry pasó su mano por el rostro—. Hubo un momento en que yo tenía mucho trabajo con los Aurores, y Draco comenzó a expandir sus boticarios… el tiempo que pasábamos disminuyó tanto, que se redujo a que ya no nos besábamos al despertar, y todas nuestras charlas eran peleas por nimiedades.

—Entonces… ¿fue por qué ya no tenían tiempo para sexo? —Cassy era muy directa, y ella sabía que, de forma natural, la mayoría de las parejas, tenían el sexo como una forma de comunicación.

—¿Qué? No, bueno, tal vez… —Harry la vio y su rostro adquirió un ligero tono carmín—. No puedo creer que esté hablando de sexo con mi hija pequeña.

—Tengo catorce, papá Harry.

Cassy _odiaba_ que todos la consideraran pequeña.

—Es cierto —concedió Harry, acercándola a su cuerpo con su fornido brazo—. El punto es que tu padre y yo decidimos tomarnos un tiempo… el cual, pienso, fue el indicado. De lo contrario, con el temperamento de él y el mío, esto podría haber terminado muy mal.

—Entonces… ¿por qué no se dan otra oportunidad?

Harry dejó de sonreír y, por el contrario, comenzó a balbucear cosas inentendibles; sólo la oportuna llegada de Arthur Weasley logró salvarlo de su inquisidora mirada. Y aún cuando adoraba a su abuelo adoptivo y le encantaba escucharle hablar de su trabajo, esta vez detestó que irrumpiera en un momento tan importante para ellos.

De su abuelo, siguieron llegando los tíos de Albus, como George, Fredd y sus respectivas esposas. Dudley y su esposa llegaron casi seguidos de Billie y Fleur abordaron ya casi cuando iban a cerrar la puerta y pidieron disculpas por el retraso —algo de que Fleur comenzó a vomitar antes de salir de casa, ella sabía a qué se debía ello—. Y el tío Percy argumentó que no pudo encontrar a alguien que le cubriera en el trabajo —él era más desapegado a la familia y a quien menos apreciaba Cassy—.

Pronto, la música cesó y comenzó el acto protocolario. Poco a poco, comenzaron a desfilar los recién graduados; Cassy miraba a todos sin emoción aparente, sus aplausos estaban reservados hacia sus hermanos y su prima Rose. Aunque tuvo que admitir que cuando Albus pasó con su cara que le importaba poco el mundo para después sonrojarse con Scorpius abrazándole efusivamente, fue de las ironías más extrañas en la vida.

Ella lo _sabía_. Tomaran la decisión que quisieran, les apoyaría con todo.

Después de ello, siguió el banquete acompañado de música instrumental —como no, si de la escuela que se graduaban era pomposa—. No era la comida mas espectacular para degustar, pero definitivamente el postre de tarta de calabaza fue algo que valió mucho la pena probar. Cassy se divertía escuchando las charlas de adultos que acontecían en la mesa; Pansy y Blaise eran los más callados, quizá porque estaban rodeados de personas tan parlanchinas como lo eran los Weasley.

Y aún con todo el bullicio de la fiesta, Cassy podía ver las miradas discretas que tenían sus padres entre ellos.

Cassy convivía con su papá Draco diariamente, y a Harry lo veía ocasionalmente en días de clase y fines de semana… y podía jurar que nunca les había visto ese brillo inusual en sus ojos, como si vieran caer estrellas del cielo.

Como si el otro fuera magia.

Ella había charlado recientemente con su abuela Molly respecto a Harry y Draco. Al parecer, su padre solía acudir a la madriguera con ella cuando no había nadie; después de que fallecieron sus abuelos por causas naturales cuando ella tenía solo tres años, Molly se convirtió en una red de apoyo para Draco, y aun cuando se separó de Harry, pasaba a saludarla y tomar el té de vez en cuando. Y ella en su sabiduría, cuando le preguntó sobre qué pensaba de sus padres, respondió con una sonrisa que eran un par de cabezas duras, y que regresarían cuando ellos estuvieran listos.

Eventualmente, la música cambió y ahora todos se paraban a bailar, abriendo la pista de baile con un poco de ambiente y shots gratis. A lo lejos, vio a Scorpius levantarse de su asiento y jalar de un brazo a Albus hacia un lugar lejano; optó por quedarse callada y sonrió, esperando que sus hermanos se dieran una oportunidad. Lily y James comenzaron a platicar con ella, preguntándole cuál materia era su favorita y dándole recomendaciones sobre los maestros que le tocarían ahora que entrara a quinto grado.

Cassy adoraba a sus hermanos, y aunque tenía una mejor relación con Albus y Scorpius —ya que la diferencia de edad no era mucha—, estar con Lily y James le traía recuerdos agradables de cuando vivían todos juntos. Lily solía leerle cuentos y hacían pijamadas con sesiones de spa y cocinaban pastelillos —cosa que siguieron haciendo cuando se separaron sus padres, aunque en menor medida—, y James le enseñaba defensa personal para que se defendiera de los bravucones o de las personas que quisieran propasarse con ella.

Su padre Harry estaba animadamente platicando con Hermione y Ron, quienes se acercaron a su mesa para integrarse, y Draco estaba muy relajado junto a sus amigos de toda la vida. Cuando sus hermanos se pararon a bailar y ella declinó la oferta, se puso nuevamente los audífonos para poner la música que a ella sí le agradaba.

Y pidió a sus abuelos por un _milagro_.

.

.

Cassy no se dio cuenta el momento en que el sueño comenzó a vencerla y quedó dormida sobre la mesa —y al parecer, alguien transfiguró una servilleta en una pequeña almohada para que estuviera cómoda—. Se estiró un poco y se dio cuenta que traía puesto el saco de su padre Harry sobre sus hombros. Después de arroparse un poco más y beber refresco, comenzó a observar el perímetro; desconocía cuánto tiempo se desconectó de todos, pero ya quedaban muy pocas personas en el salón, y aún más pocas en la pista de baile.

—Al fin despiertas, dormilona. —Cassy saltó sobre su asiento y volteó a su izquierda. Sentada junto a ella, estaba Pansy, quien bebía un sorbo de su bebida y se veía bastante sonrojada.

—Tía Pansy… ¿dónde están todos? —Preguntó Cassy observando que la mesa estaba desierta.

—Ya en sus casas, supongo. Se fueron desde hace una hora —respondió Pansy bebiendo otro sorbo—. Tus hermanos se fueron con su abuelo Arthur, al parecer estaba muy feliz de ver que sus nietos se graduaron y se puso muy contento. No querían dejarte, pero les dije que yo te cuidaría hasta que despertaras.

—¿Y papá Draco?

Pansy sólo se quedó callada un momento, sonrió y dirigió su mirada al frente, donde estaba la pista.

—Porque no echas una mirada allí…

Ella arrugó su entrecejo por lo burda de la respuesta y rodó sus ojos hacia donde le dijeron; en realidad, sólo había una pareja que seguía bailando al son de la música tranquila que el DJ continuaba poniendo. La oscuridad y las luces de colores hacían perfecta sincronía con el momento íntimo que vivía la pareja.

Y ahí, en medio de la nada y como si tuvieran todo, estaban Draco y Harry abrazados. En un inicio, se quedó sorprendida por tal atípica imagen que tenía frente de sí misma, pero después sonrió por lo hermoso que se veía aquello; ella tenía un recuerdo muy vago, de sus padres jugando y haciéndose reír en la cocina mientras preparaban el desayuno una mañana de domingo… creyó que eso era lo más real al amor que podía ver.

Pero verlos ahí, riendo de cosas que ella no sabía, mirándose con amor contenido mientras rozaban sus narices en un gesto tan tierno, mientras se dejaban envolver por canciones románticas y cliché… Cassy sabía que eso era realmente lo que significaba el amor.

Ellos dos parecían temer que aquello se desvaneciera de un momento a otro.

—Tus padres son todo un caso —dijo Pansy recargándose en su silla, mientras estiraba su mano para que el mesero rellenara la copa con vino blanco—. Y pensar que hace tantos años ellos estaban así… no han cambiado ni un poco.

Cassy no quiso ahondar en aquello, pues se daba una idea de a qué se refería Pansy; Hermione hace tiempo le contó sobre la inevitable química que sentían desde el colegio, y cómo giraban sus vidas uno alrededor del otro.

Ella sabía que, desde siempre, incluso tal vez desde otras vidas, sus padres siempre se amaron.

.

.

.

La graduación de sus hermanos fue hace casi un mes.

Y desde ese día, sus padres no habían cruzado una sola palabra.

Al día siguiente de los sucesos paranormales —que vamos, no es cosa normal que ellos, quienes no se habían visto desde hace años frente a frente, de pronto se estuvieran comiendo por la boca—, Draco no platicó sobre eso y ella tampoco quiso preguntar algo. Y Harry estaba en la misma sintonía de no hablar —aunque en él, era evidente el nerviosismo que expresaba cuando alguien mencionaba algo sobre la fiesta—.

En realidad, nadie se atrevió a cuestionarlos. Ni siquiera Pansy, quien era la reina del chisme y quien, al parecer, organizó todo para que tuvieran ese momento juntos.

Cassy decidió no interferir y mejor dejar las cosas fluir… si sus padres tenían tantos años enamorados, ¿qué les impedía esperar un poco más?

La vida sin Scorpius y Albus —quienes se fueron de viaje solos—, era un poco aburrida. Abrió su teléfono —el cual dejó de tener castigado—, y revisó su perfil en I*G para ver qué podía hacer; pronto, llegó a una publicación que hizo Draco, mencionando el perfil de su padre Harry en ello. Cassy alzó una ceja, no recordaba que ellos se estuvieran siguiendo…

La imagen era una fotografía de la Torre Eiffel iluminada en la noche de París. Una vista encantadora, y tal vez hubiese quedado hasta ahí de no ser por lo que decía el pie de foto…

“ _Ahí debes, Harry_.”

Cassy abrió sus ojos, bastante sorprendida. El post ya tenía algunas reacciones y entre ellas, estaba la respuesta de quien fue mencionado. Harry respondió con un escueto:

“ _Maravilloso, Draco. Ya falta poco.”_

No logró contener la risa que seguía a ello. Las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos era por la ironía que representaba todo aquello; nadie mencionó algo sobre esa noche para darles su espacio… espacio que tal vez ellos tomaron sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Ya hasta tenían planeado un viaje… y podía jurar que ella no estaba invitada.

Se sentía feliz por sus padres. Ya era hora que pudieran continuar con su historia. Y decidió dejar sólo un pequeño corazón en la imagen para que vieran lo mucho que aceptaba todo eso.

 _La vida sigue su curso_ …


	2. Drarry

_“Volvería a elegirte 100 veces._

_No sé dónde acaba el amor y dónde empieza la estupidez, pero después de habernos hecho daño…_

_Volvería a elegirte._

_Para incendiarnos otra vez”_

—Anónimo.

**.**

. »« .

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelvo irrevocable ese día.

«Entonces… ¿por qué no se dan otra oportunidad?»

Harry se convenció de que era lo mejor para todos que continuaran las cosas donde estaban. No veía a Draco, pero al menos sabía que estaba bien, y hablaba con él ocasionalmente —aunque sólo fuera para estar al tanto de sus hijos—; pero siempre ignoraba aquella voz que le incitaba a dar otro paso, a invitarle a salir, conocerse nuevamente, revisar las oportunidades que aún tenía con Draco…

Y siempre terminaba ahí, sentado en el sofá de su sala con el teléfono en mano y como un cobarde.

En un principio, supo que era buena idea separarse. Fue de mutuo acuerdo, y ambos sabían que era la mejor decisión en ese momento, y no sólo por ellos, también por sus hijos. Incluso, recién que comenzaron a vivir separados, la comunicación que tenían era muy efectiva, ya no peleaban y eran bastante asertivos en cuanto a la crianza de sus hijos. James, Lily lo tomaron con mucha aceptación; con Albus y Scorpius las cosas fueron más complicadas, ya que estaban acostumbrados a estar juntos desde que tenían tres años… y con Cassy, bueno, ella podía tener el temperamento Malfoy, pero definitivamente se reservaba muchas cosas. Nunca les reclamó ni cuestionó la distancia que tenían, pero hacía rabietas para conseguir lo que quería —aunque eso nunca lo hacía en la escuela, todo era puertas dentro de sus respectivas casas—.

Y conforme transcurría el tiempo, el deseo de estar con Draco aumentaba poco a poco; como un frasco que se llena lentamente, hasta que sucede algo que es imposible contenerlo

Esa noche, el detonante fue verlo nuevamente frente a frente después de siete años. Draco se veía increíble, y sólo vestía un traje de gala gris oscuro con detalles plateados que combinaba muy bien con la corbata verde esmeralda que estaba alrededor de su cuello… el cabello lo tenía un poco más largo de lo que recordaba, recogido en una coleta alta y cayendo en cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda.

Harry contuvo un grito. Se veía tan etéreo, hermoso…

Y la noche transcurrió con la normalidad que él había pensado. En algunas ocasiones, Harry atrapaba a Draco mirándole, y él correspondía el escrutinio con una sonrisa, lo cual sólo provocaba un ligero sonrojo en las orejas de Draco. Después del banquete, cuando todos comenzaron a bailar y a perderse en las charlas usuales entre los adultos, Harry vio como Draco se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a los jardines del salón, y él no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad; envalentonándose bebiendo todo el whisky de fuego de su vaso, se levantó y le siguió de cerca. Draco prendió un cigarrillo, muy poco usual en él —normalmente, Draco era quien le regañaba por tener el mal hábito de fumar, pero habían pasado años sin verse y puede que el otro tomara ese vicio posterior a su separación—.

Se veía apacible, tranquilo, exhalando el humo contenido en sus pulmones y relajándose por ello. Por un momento, se sintió mal por invadir aquella privacidad, y tomó la decisión de contemplarle de lejos, sin perturbar a Draco.

O eso fue hasta que le escuchó hablar.

—Deja de estar ahí, me salí precisamente porque quería que me siguieras —dijo Draco mirando las estrellas.

—Lo siento —dijo Harry, aunque no sabía por qué se disculpaba. Se acercó hasta llegar junto a Draco y le estiró la mano, quien entendió el mensaje y sacó su paquete de cigarrillos; él cogió uno y lo prendió con el cigarro del otro, estando frente a Draco y contemplando en esos segundos las pestañas rubias y hermosas de su —aun— marido—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien —respondió Draco dando una calada nuevamente—. El negocio va bien, los niños están mejor… ¿podemos dejarnos de formalismos y pasar al _nosotros_?

Harry casi se ahogó con el humo de su cigarro. De los dos, Draco siempre fue quien era más directo, y no podía evitar que, algunas veces, esto lo tomaba por sorpresa… aunque era una cualidad que admiraba mucho de él; aunque existían momentos donde se volvía una masa gelatinosa de inseguridad cuando algo no iba como él lo planeó.

Harry amaba todo de Draco.

Y ya era momento de dejarlo claro.

Se quedó callado unos minutos, disfrutando el efecto del tabaco en su sistema, sintiendo la presencia de Draco justo a su costado, maravillándose con el cielo estrellado que se veía esa noche. Faltaba poco para terminar su cigarrillo, pero optó por apagarlo en el balcón de granito frente a él y volteó su rostro sonrojado y dubitativo hacia Draco.

—Quiero nuevamente estar contigo —dijo con seguridad y vio cómo la imperturbable postura de Draco, flaqueó cuando le escuchó decir esas dos palabras. Evitó su mirada unos segundos, terminó su cigarrillo lo apagó justo en el mismo lugar donde Harry aplastó el suyo.

—Ahora creo que esperamos demasiado. —Draco le miró con deseo en sus ojos. 

—No sé si estar de acuerdo con eso… creo que es el tiempo justo para los dos —replicó Harry acariciando el antebrazo de Draco con la palma de su mano, dándole un poco de calor con ese contacto—. Y sólo tenemos una forma de averiguarlo.

Y en un impulso incontrolable, Harry abrazó a Draco.

Y Draco correspondió el gesto, enrollando sus largos brazos sobre los hombros de Harry y acariciando su nuca.

El silencio nuevamente estuvo entre ellos, pero ahora como una amiga, como una cómplice que sólo les recordaba que no necesitaban decirse muchas palabras para lograr entenderse. Harry estaba seguro que debían hablarlo, e incluso, tener en consideración acudir con alguien especialista… pero por el momento, disfrutaría de estar ahí, embriagándose con el aroma a canela y hierbas que tanto caracterizaba a Draco…

Llenándose de él, hasta que la vida le alcanzara.

.

.

Draco se despertó.

Entre las copas que ambos pedían al mesero que aún les atendía, escuchando la música e ignorando las miradas de los pocos espectadores mientras bailaban en el centro de la pista, logró seducir a Harry una vez más… como siempre lo hacía. Después de eso, no recordaba bien cómo había llegado al departamento de Harry, pero el sonido de la cama moviéndose al ritmo del vaivén con el que Harry perpetraba su cuerpo lo llevaba tatuado en su memoria.

No podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que disfrutó tanto del sexo.

Harry lo tomó apenas cruzaron la puerta; lo sometió en cada rincón del apartamento… en el sofá tuvieron una maravillosa sesión de sexo oral —aquella fue la mejor mamada que le haya dado Harry en toda su vida—, sobre el comedor se masturbaron los dos mientras se besaban, y la ducha fue necesaria para quitarse el aroma a tabaco de todas las personas que fumaron a su alrededor —claro, todo mientras Harry lo preparaba con diligencia y especial cuidado para penetrarlo eventualmente. Pronto, llegaron a la cama esponjosa y acolchonada de su —aun— esposo y se encargó personalmente de desordenarla, envolviéndose en el aroma de Harry que desprendía el edredón. Se colocó sobre sus rodillas y enterró su cara en la almohada de Harry, esperando pacientemente el movimiento del otro.

El pene de Harry era grueso, pero no tanto… de la proporción exacta para que le abriera y chocaran los testículos contra sus nalgas, alcanzando una y otra vez su próstata en cada estocada; sentía estrellas caer alrededor de él.

Los gruñidos del otro, sentir cómo tiraba de su cabello con la delicadeza propia de él, sus miradas apacibles a través de la oscuridad y las suaves caricias que le propiciaba mientras se dedicaba a levantarle un altar o un monumento a su presencia, era más de lo que él pudo soportar y terminó eyaculando entre su cuerpo y el de su compañero. 

Fue la gloria sentir el placer que cubrió su cuerpo con un manto de cosquilleo

En ese momento, sintió su cuerpo lleno de fluidos corporales; el sudor, el semen, las lágrimas y la saliva que quedaba de los evidentes chupones que tenía a lo largo de su pecho hacían que un aroma agridulce pululara en el aire.

Sacudió su cabeza y revisó el celular para ver la hora; eran cerca de las cinco am, apenas pasaron dos horas de cuando se quedó dormido. Lo dejó dónde lo tenía y casi seguido a ello, escuchó el sonido de la perilla girar, no tuvo ni la más mínima intención de fingir que dormía sólo para ver la razón de la desaparición de Harry a la mitad de la madrugada. Le vio entrar vestido únicamente con el pantalón de la pijama y venía cargando una botellita de agua. 

Ambos se vieron a los ojos. El calor que recorrió el cuerpo de Draco se disipó apenas recordó que le dejó solo y apretó los labios en señal de protesta.

—Te fuiste —dijo Draco sin darle tregua a un saludo. 

—Lo siento, tuve algo de sed y fui por un refrigerio —se excusó, pero no se acercó al otro—. Creí que estabas dormido.

—Lo estaba… pero no te sentí y me desperté. —Draco volteó su mirada para no enfrentarse a la tranquilidad que reflejaban los orbes de Harry—. Así que, ¿cómo planeas recompensarme?

Sabía que sonaba como un chiquillo malcriado; su voz aniñada y la mirada de omnipotencia no ayudaban a demostrar lo contrario. Y para desventura de su compañero, planeaba mantenerse en ese plan mucho más rato; pero su cuerpo se encargó de recordarle que ya era todo un hombre al sentir un vuelco en su ser cuando Harry no reparó en su fingido enojo y lo besó ardientemente. La caricia más sutil provocaba en Draco el más sincero de los placeres… Harry sabía a pasta dental, ya que probablemente —entre las cosas que hizo despierto— se lavó los dientes. Mentol con un toque de cerveza al final por los tragos de la noche anterior, un sabor adictivo con ese toque a frescura que tanto le gustaba. 

No dudó en pasar sus brazos sobre los hombros de Harry; rápidamente, con las llemas de sus dedos índices, comenzó a dibujar un camino de sueños sobre la espalda del otro, trazando líneas imaginarias de arriba hacia abajo que le llevarían al abismo una vez más, pues sólo él sabía que, una de las zonas más erógenas de Harry es debajo de su cabello, justo dónde se hace un hueco en su nuca. Sonrió travieso, pues la evidente erección que Harry comenzaba a tener delataba que sus intenciones estaban obteniendo los mejores resultados. 

Continuó en su ferviente labor de besarlo, mordiendo de vez en cuando el labio inferior para después volver a adentrar su lengua con el fin de recorrer el sabor fresco… probarlo se había vuelto una labor divina capaz de conectarlo con otro mundo.

Cuando sintió que el otro estaría a nada de lanzarse sobre él como si no existiera un mañana, Harry lo tomó de la cadera y lo enterró en la cama una vez más para levantarse y darse la vuelta. Abrió sus ojos confundido, e intentó seguir los movimientos de Harry, pero estos eran cada vez más extraños e inusuales en él… trató de conectar los hechos por sí sólo, pero sólo hasta que nuevamente se colocó sobre él, desnudo, quitó las sábanas de encima destapando su evidente erección. Harry convocó con magia sin varita un pomo de lubricante —que vino desde el baño— y llegó hasta su mano; inmediatamente comprendió de qué iba ello…

—Harry… —Draco estaba sorprendido, como pocas veces en la vida. 

—Draco, te juro que quiero entregarte todo de mí… y no me avergüenza hacerlo.

Y sin mayor preámbulo, Harry derramó una generosa cantidad de lubricante sobre el pene de Draco y seguido de ello, comenzó a prepararse por sí sólo frente a él. 

Si dijera que aquello le resultaba extraño, que le dieran un golpe por la mentira, pues secretamente había soñado con esa situación un par de veces, siendo excitante cuando imaginaba cómo sería tener a Harry gimiendo para él; pero la idea de dejarse dominar en la cama era más enloquecedora y por eso, jamás se había atrevido a sugerir un cambio…

Hasta ahora, pues ver al otro con su rostro cambiando por el placer que él mismo se proporcionaba, sabía a un pedazo de milagro que estaba a punto de ocurrir. 

Y que fuera Harry mismo quien sugería eso, era mil veces mejor. 

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando Harry terminó su labor y colocándose en posición, se dejó caer lentamente sobre su hombría erecta y masajeada previamente. A pesar de los múltiples intentos de Draco por ponerse un condón, el otro le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora, por lo que las sensaciones que Draco percibía en todo su cuerpo podrían ser equiparadas a tocar un pedazo de cielo.

La preparación de sus cuerpos terminó, y ambos esperaron a que el otro se acostumbrara a las abrumadoras emociones que despertaba en su interior todo aquello tan nuevo; no supieron cuánto tiempo pasó, pero Harry en un momento comenzó a moverse de arriba debajo de forma pausada y él colocó sus manos sobre la cadera del otro, masajeando los músculos que se marcaban con el evidente esfuerzo que hacía al cabalgarle. 

Sus ojos se enfocaron en todo el cuerpo de su amante; cada rincón de él estaba sudado, cada poro de él exudaba un aroma a madera imposible de igualar, la clavícula se marcaba cada vez que exigía a sus pulmones una bocanada de aire más para continuar viviendo… y más allá, dónde estaba su cara, ésta parecía estarse esculpiendo por el más perdurable y celestial de los placeres carnales; los gemidos tampoco faltaban, los ronroneos mucho menos, pues estos son los que llenaban la habitación, hasta el último rincón de ellos. 

Draco no se percató en el momento en que se perdió él mismo y todo su ser se volcó a rendirle homenaje al cuerpo ajeno. Ya no escuchaba sus propios gemidos por prestar completa atención a los roncos sonidos que salían de la garganta de su esposo.

Pero como todo tiene un inicio, de igual forma tiene un final… y aquel hormigueo que iba en forma creciente en la base de su pene le indicaba que estaba a punto de eyacular; quería marcar el interior de Harry de todas las formas posibles e inimaginables por el hombre. Enterró sus uñas sobre la cadera del otro, mientras sentía la clara sensación de liberación total.

Y fue cuando estalló. Sentía que la creación misma del universo debía de ser como eso que acaba de vivir. Harry se separó y, aún con el creciente placer plasmado en su rostro, de dejó caer junto a él; sintió que lo abrazó, así de lado, y el sudor de ambos se mezclaba hasta volverse pegajoso, más no asqueroso. 

No lograba concentrarse por completo en la situación. A lo largo de su vida sexual, había sentido y visto las múltiples caras que podría traer el sexo y, por consecuencia, el orgasmo… pero esta ocasión, aunque intentó por todos los medios comprenderlo, no podía explicar o ponerle un nombre a aquella efímera emoción que surcó su corazón cuando sus ojos conectaron con los orbes esmeraldas que Harry. 

Era como _magia pura_. 

—Te amo Draco… te amo más que a nada en el mundo.

Draco sonrió por tal declaración, y sintió un incontrolable deseo de llorar. Tantas noches esperó por escuchar nuevamente a Harry diciendo esas palabras, que ahora que lo tenía, se volvía irreal. Alzó su mano y la dejó sobre la mejilla de Harry, acariciando con su pulgar el hoyuelo que se formaba en la comisura de la sonrisa de su, aún, esposo.

—Siempre he pensado que mereces a alguien mejor. Aún cuando nos casamos, aun cuando nos separamos. —Harry se acercó hasta él y volvió abrazarlo.

—Eso me toca decidirlo a mí, ¿no crees? —Habló cerca, muy cera de su oído, al grado en que Draco sintió el suave aliento de Harry, erizándole la nuca en el proceso. 

—Tu vida definitivamente sería mejor si yo estuviera fuera de ella —susurró Draco como último recurso, enterrando su rostro en el pecho fuerte del otro.

—Y en realidad... yo no quiero esa vida si no estás tú. Me gustas tanto como para renunciar a todo con tal de estar contigo una vez más.

Draco sintió sus piernas flaquear... ya no podía negarlo, Harry aún tenía su corazón. Tal vez tendrían que acudir con un consejero matrimonial, pasar nuevamente por el proceso de conocerse y experimentar nuevamente las citas y el cortejo. Pero todo eso definitivamente valía la pena, por él, por ellos.

Por un _nosotros_.

—Te amo.

Harry sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.

Estar ahí, era tan fácil como respirar. Y estaba decidido a permanecer ahí todos los días, hasta el final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con esto concluimos este fanfic <3
> 
> Me gustó escribir este lemmon Drarry versátil, y por supuesto, darles su merecida reconciliación con final feliz, por supuesto. ¡Gracias a todos quienes leyeron! Me hacen muy feliz por los kudos y comentarios.
> 
> Nos leemos en otro fic. 
> 
> Besos de zarzarmora.

**Author's Note:**

> Y bueno, la segunda parte tiene el smut Drarry versátil, claro :) 
> 
> Ah, bueno, les confieso que lo que me llevó a escribir este fanfic, fue la última escena. Verán, mis padres llevan separados como unos siete años, y por alguna extraña razón (antes de que sucediera lo de la pandemia), vi un post donde mi mamá etiqueta a mi papá y en esa conversación, dieron a entender que se iban a ir de vacaciones a París (no es la primera vez que pasa, ya se han ido antes de vacaciones juntos a otros lugares). Y lo junté con otra escena donde un ex-matrimonio que conozco, se reencontró en la graduación de un conocido después de años y se la pasaron bailando al final de la fiesta. 
> 
> Son misteriosos los caminos del amor.
> 
> Nos leemos <3 Y disculpen si hay huecos argumentativos. 
> 
> Besos de chocolate.


End file.
